Recuerdo
by Petit Nash
Summary: La primera vez que Hotch y Emily se encuentran en la UAC... pudo no haber sido la primera de sus vidas.. Y tiene que quedar un recuerdo.


**N.A.** Pues otra pequeña historia, una especie de _songfic_, es la primera vez que hago algo así que, por favor clemencia! jajaja... Como siempre todos los comentarios y quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidos. Espero que les guste. La canción es "Historia de amor" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. Saludos a todos.

**Recuerdo**

Había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se habían conocido, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que él se había sorprendido besándola en un rincón apartado, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que habían tenido que enfrentar que estaban enamorados, y, por supuesto, habían pasado años desde que se habían despedido.

Y cada uno había hecho su vida por su lado, habían tenido diez años para eso; ella se metió en todos los conflictos que pudo (y pudo mucho) y él hizo una familia; y como olvidándose del otro siguieron con su vida, creyendo que el recuerdo del otro se quedaba sepultado entre los otros muchos recuerdos casi inútiles de la mente, fingiendo que no había sido uno de los romances más importantes de su vida.

Pero volvieron a encontrarse, porque así se las jugaba el destino, y entonces él ya no era un empleado de la embajadora; y ella ya no era una joven casi recién salida de la universidad; de pronto el destino la envió a la UAC, donde ella aun no era nada en particular y él iba a ser su jefe.

"_Quizá mi nombre es nuevo para ti,_

_Quizá mi voz tan sólo son palabras.."_

-Soy Emily Prentiss- se presentó ella, mirándolo fijamente mientras lo acababa de reconocer

-Claro, la hija de la embajadora Prentiss- dijo él como por decir algo, si la reconocía no dio muestra alguna de hacerlo.

Durante el poco tiempo en el que se miraron y hablaron, Emily esperaba que él recordara, que diera muestra alguna de recordar el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero la mirada de Hotch seguía igual, le costó creer que todo se hubiera borrado así... claro que habían pasado diez años, pero pese a todo ella no había olvidado... ¿por qué él si?

"_Quizá tus labios dudan frente a mi,_

_no saben que me besaron cada mañana..."_

Él parecía sorprendido, pero porque ella quisiera el trabajo de Elle, pues algo no lo convencía en todo eso; ella intentó sonreírle, ser amable, hacer algo que le recordara quien era, pero la mirada de él era tan seria que no sabía ni que decir, era diferente y raro... Él negó que ella debiera estar ahí, lo cual la ofendió profundamente, eso dolía y era extraño. Hubiera querido gritarle o tener algún buen argumento para contradecirlo, pero se quedó pasmada.

"_Me ves y no me miras,_

_me oyes sin escuchar,_

_y yo como una niña_

_otra vez me vuelvo a enamorar..."_

De pronto ella se había quedado abandonada en una oficina que no era suya, rechazada en todos los aspectos posibles, eso le sentó fatal... Antes de decidirse a dejar tanto la oficina como la UAC en busca de una respuesta, miró alrededor, sondeó el lugar, se topo con la foto de un niño pequeño, la observó... Así que Aarón Hotchner era casado. Eso la golpeó, aunque hasta cierto punto eso le daba sentido a todo, si ya había hecho una familia y encontrado a su amor, no tenía caso recordarla. Salió de la UAC.

La sensación de malestar no la dejo, le fastidiaba todo eso, se propuso cambiar las cosas, si no podía volver a acceder al corazón de Aarón Hotchner al menos le demostraría porque debía tener un lugar en la UAC, no iba a quedarse con las manos vacías.

"_Confía en mi..._

_volveremos a cruzarnos por la playa,_

_y volverá a llevarse el viento mi paraguas..."_

Recordaba a Hotch como a pocos, ese romance "prohibido" había marcado su vida, lo adoraba, le hacía falta a veces... Su madre nunca se había enterado de los meses que habían salido juntos, del tiempo que le dedicaba, de los escondites que habían encontrado para besarse casi frente a ella, de sus escapadas y sus paseos... Esas cosas eran cosa de Emily y Aarón, y de pronto le pareció que sólo eran cosas de ella.

"_y otra vez podrás poner_

_sobre mi espalda tu jersey..."_

Esperó a que volvieran de su caso, tenía que demostrar su convicción... y tenía que volver a verlo, aunque fuera sólo para estar segura de que la había olvidado. Cuando él entró esa noche a su oficina y la vio se sorprendió.

-Dime que no llevas los tres días aquí- dijo, la creía capaz

Por un instante a ella le pareció reconocer algo en su mirada, aunque no habría podido asegurarlo... Fue un segundo tan breve

Y él al final accedió, quien sabrá exactamente porque; ella estaba dispuesta a ser convincente, a no perder, y él terminó por acceder... Tenía el trabajo, eso era más que bueno, se sintió orgullosa de su logro y sonrió. Le hubiera gustado que él... bueno, pero no se podía tener todo al mismo tiempo. Se despidió de él aun mirándolo fijamente, expectante, luego salió de la oficina, un segundo antes de desaparecer su voz la detuvo.

-Emily- él levantó la mirada de sus papeles y la miro fijamente- te reconocí al instante-

"_...y otra vez no hará falta decir nada."_

Le dirigió una sonrisa y ella también le sonrió, luego cada uno volvió a lo suyo... al menos aun permanecía el recuerdo... Ambos recordaban, eso era suficiente... Casi suficiente para estar bien.


End file.
